


Where Have You Been All My Life

by Stoneymusic13



Category: Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse, Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Fights, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneymusic13/pseuds/Stoneymusic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell "Max" Biersack, Andy's younger brother, that no one knew about. He ran away when he was 14 while Andy was 16. </p>
<p>Alexander "Alex" Jameson, Chris' cousin, that everyone thought he was dead. They thought he committed suicide when they found a body in a river that looked like him 3 weeks after he was reported missing. </p>
<p>Max is now 21 and Alex is 25. They are best friends living in New York singing and bartend in clubs. </p>
<p>What happens when Falling In Reverse, Black Veil Brides, and Motionless In White come to New York, to a club and see the two boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First story on this website.

It was the nice night at "Cooper Bar & Grill" where the two boys had to work as bartenders that night. The raven-haired boy looked over to his older best friends with his bright blue eyes. "What time are we performing tonight?" He asked with his surprisingly deep voice. He was so much like his older brother physically. They both had Raven hair as Max's were a bit longer. They both had blue eyes but Max's eyes held purple in them. They were both tall but Andy was taller by an inch. 

Alex looked at him and bit his lip. "11pm." He said and looked at the clock. It was 10:20 so they had 40 minutes left till they play. Alex looked different from his younger friend. He had blonde near white short hair with streaks of black, purple and blue. He had cloudy grey eyes and was the same height as Max. 

Max nodded and went back to work. He watched as girls and guys started flirting with him and rolled his eyes. It was annoying. Because one, he is gay and two, he is a guy who wants to find his prince charming to save him from the loneliness and depression he had felt in his life.

Alex sighed softly and started restocking the shelves with alcohol. He glanced over at the door and his eyes widened when he saw who just came in. "Fuck." he mumbled under his breath. It was............

 

 

 

Chris Motionless, his cousin, and Andy Biersack, Max's brother. 


	2. Two

Andy walked inside a club he heard of with his band, Motionless in White, and Falling in Reverse. They were on tour together which was exciting as they were always close. He looked around and saw people dancing, talking, and having fun. He sighed softly and walked over to the bar. He sat down and noticed Chris Cerulli, Jacky Vincent and Ryan Seamen did the same. He smiled weakly at them and bit his lip. He looked down at his arm to see black angel wings. They were represented for his missing brother. He has been missing since he was 14. He sighed intently and looked at the blondish-white haired bartender. "Straight Vodka please." He said.

 

Maxwell heard a fairly familiar voice saying, "Straight Vodka please." to Alex. He looked up and his eyes grew when he saw Andy. He cursed under his breath and pulled his hood up to cover most of his face. "Excuse me." said a british voice.

He looked up at the man in front of him. He recognized him instantly as it was Jacky Vincent. "Y-Yes?"He stuttered and bit his lip.

"Can I have a shot of Captain Morgan?" He asked kindly and smiled.

Max blushed lightly and nodded. He then gave his a shot glass a poured some Captain Morgan in the glass. "Thanks." He said and took a swig.

"What's your name cutie?" He asked wiping his mouth.

"Max." Maxwell whispered and looked at the time.

"I have to go." He said and grabbed Alex leaving the bar. 

 

Alex was able to get Andy his drink without saying a word. He glanced at Chris noticing he was staring at a tattoo of his. He glanced over and saw it was a mad hatter hat. Alice in Wonderland was one of his favorite movies and he always dressed up like the Mad Hatter on Halloween. Alex bit his lip lightly and looked at Chris. Before Chris had a chance to look up, Alex was already dragged by Maxwell out of the bar and been replace by the new shift of bartenders, Christian and Matthew. Alex looked at Max. "What are they doing here?" He yelled whispered. 

"They are on tour together. Guess their next stop was in New York." Max said and ran his hand through his hair. "Anyways, it's time for us to preform." He added pointing at the clock.

Alex looked at the clock seeing that Max was right. He sighed and nodded. "What song?" He asked. 

"Situations by Escape the Fate?" Max said like a question

Alex smiled and nodded. "Perfect." He said ruffling Max's hair. 

Max smiled and ran up to the stage grabbing one of the mics. "Hello lovely people." He yelled. 

Alex followed him grabbing another mic. "Who is ready to rock?" He screamed. The crowd scream and cheer. Girls ran to the front row and squealed. Alex smirked softly. "Tonight we will be sing Situations by Escape the Fate." He said smiling. 

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max singing is Bold
> 
> Alex singing is Italics

Andy and Chris heard speaking through a microphone and turned to the stage. Their eyes grew when they saw who it was on the stage. They recognized them easily. They haven't changed at all. Andy could tell it was his brother on the stage. He still had the scar on his eyebrow and the near identical voice of Andy's.

 

 

Chris can tell that it was his suppose to be dead cousin on the stage. The near white hair. The visible freckles and the barley noticeable scar on his collarbone that Chris can see as Alex was wearing a V-neck

 

The boys knew Chris and Andy recognized them. They didn't mind and smiled at them. They then started to preform 

 

  
**Situations are irrelevant now.**   
**She loves the way that I tease,**   
**I love the way that she breathes**

_I touched her_ **ooh** , _she touched my_ **ahhh** , _it was the craziest thing._  
 _I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me._  
 _A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh._  
 _She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night_

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave,**   
**don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

_Darling what is going on?_   
_Honestly that never happened_   
_Lying is your favorite passion._   
_Leave me, go where you belong_   
_Higher heels and lipstick napkins_   
_dying is your latest fashion._

**The frustration it's a regular thing**   
**I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.**   
**A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap**   
**"It's way too full," she said**   
**"Once you have me you'll always come back."**

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,_   
_don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._

**Darling what is going on?**   
**Honestly that never happened**   
**Lying is your favorite passion.**   
**Leave me, go where you belong**   
**Higher heels and lipstick napkins**   
**dying is your latest fashion.**

_I know you love to resist_   
_and all it takes is a kiss_   
_and you just love to hate me._

**You know you love all the lies**   
**so don't act surprised**   
**that I just love to hate you.**

_I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing._  
 _I love the girls who love to hate._   ** _[Breathing]_**

_(Whoa)_ **Darling what is going on?**  
 **Honestly that never happened**  
 **Lying is your favorite passion.**  
 **Leave me, go where you belong**  
 **Higher heels and lipstick napkins,**  
 **dying is your latest fashion**

_Darling_ **(leave me)** _what is going on?_  
 _Honestly that never happened_  
 _Lying is your favorite passion_  
 _Leave me_ **(darling)** _go where you belong_  
 _Higher heels and lipstick napkins,_  
 _dying is your favorite passion_  


 

Everyone was clapping and screaming. The boys smiled widely and hugged each other. They walked off the stage to the back to grab their stuff as their shift was over. They knew Andy and Chris wanted to talk to them and decided to let it happen as they missed Andy and Chris. They walked out of the back and to the boys. 

Max was a bit scared at what Andy will say to him. He bit his lip and looked down. He, however, was nearly knocked down by a huge force.............

 

 

 

 

It was Andy hugging him and crying. 


End file.
